Forty Four Years and a Thirty Minute Drive
by Cap Streeter
Summary: A/U where Castiel is raised in a fanatical fringe religious family.  And the Winchesters are music lovers.  Chapter the last, stories are told, a bad metaphor and more singing.  Fluff oh such fluff.
1. 1981

**Forty-Four Years and a Thirty Minute Drive**

_Author: Cap Streeter_

_Do not own, just writing some stuff. _

_Sample Quote: "Castiel knew he should not mention Mary, John or the music she gave him. So instead he asked, "What is a Zeppelin?" AN A/U __where Castiel is raised in a fanatical fringe religious family. And the Winchesters are music lovers. Set over as the title implies Forty-Four Years and a Thirty Minute Drive, follows Castiel from four until 48. _

**1981**

When Castiel was four years old he was taken to protest for the first time. He wandered away, just across the street. But he ran into a woman with blonde hair and a kind smile.

"Sorry," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Castiel.

"Do you need help finding your parents?"

"No thank you. My Mom's over there," he said and pointed across the street.

The woman looked over to where he pointed and the woman smiled again, different this time.

"Oh I see, we'll I'm here too but I'm singing. I'm Mary."

"Like Jesus's mother?"

"Yes. Except I was named after my grandmother."

"I'm named after the angel of Thursday, Castiel."

"That's a very nice name."

"Thank you Mary."

"You're welcome Castiel. Do you need help crossing the street?"

"No, but what are you singing?"

"It's a song about love."

"That sounds nice."

"It is, would you like the words?"

Even though he could not read Castiel still took the sheet from the woman. He folded the paper and put in his pocket. A group of four had gathered by this point and a man with dark hair and light eyes touched her back. She stood up and said something to him in a low voice. She then turned back to look at him.

"Castiel this is my husband John."

"Hello Castiel," said the man, who squatted down then held out his hand.

"Hello John."

"Are you going to sing with us?"

"I don't know the song."

"Well you can hum with us. Okay?"

"Okay."

The people started singing but the funniest part was when they started playing different musical instruments. It was a pretty song, he did not know what it meant but he liked it and applauded when the song ended, a smile wide on his face.

"Thanks buddy," said a woman with a blonde hair and deeper voice than Mary.

A man in a trucker hat said, "Good choice on the music Mary."

Mary blushed, "Thanks Bobby."

"Better then Whole Lotta Love," said the man Bobby.

"Hey Zeppelin is amazing," protested John.

"Yes they are but do any of us look like Jimmy Page?"

"Who is Zeppelin?" asked Castiel.

John looked at him and smiled, "Just the greatest band in the world."

"So did they play that song?"

Mary was about to say something, then his family noticed that he was standing over there. He heard them shouting his name. He shrugged, waved to Mary and John who waved good-bye back, he walked across the street as soon as he was on the sidewalk his Aunt Judy walked over.

"Castiel you are not to wander. You were supposed to be here helping us hold these signs up."

"Sorry Aunt Judy."

"Don't do it again. Besides Gabriel should have been watching you," she said her eyes looked at his elder brother holding a sign with a look of boredom on his face. "And what did you do over there?"

For some reason Castiel knew he should not mention Mary, John or the music she gave him. So instead he asked, "What is a Zeppelin?"

His Aunt Judy rolled her eyes then handed him a sign to hold and directed him to stand next to his brother and mother.

The next day Castiel took the music and put it in his piggy bank for safekeeping. He knew he needed to keep it hidden away and could not tell anyone.


	2. 1991

_Fast forward ten years, that's how this story is rolling. Don't own. Reviews are appreciated._

**Forty-Four Years and a Thirty Minute Drive**

**1991**

When Castiel was 14 years old he stood on a different street corner this time he knew what his sign said: "GOD HATES FAGS"

He is a warrior of God trying to warn these sinners about how they would all burn in hell. He stood there chanting how the people across the street would burn and how God judged everyone. And how God found them and this nation lacking.

"Castiel," said Aunt Judy.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go to the car and get some more signs," she said his brother Gabriel standing next to her.

"Okay," he said and put his sign down.

"See Gabriel, your brother understands the fifth commandment."

"You're not my mother," said Gabriel.

"No, but since she has passed on to the eternal reward and your father was a good for nothing, I am the parent. The one you are to honor."

"So you want me to call you Mommy Dearest?" sneered his brother.

Castiel sighed and walked away from the argument, when he turned the corner he ran into a woman.

"Pardon me."

"No, no worries, I was not watching where I was going either," she said in a familiar voice.

"Mary?"

The woman looked at him for a moment, she searched his face, and smiled the same one from his memories.

"Castiel."

He couldn't help but smile, she had remembered him.

"I could never forget you," she said like she knew what he was thinking. "You have probably the bluest eyes I have ever seen."

He blushed and did not know what to say to that.

"Sorry that was pretty strange but consider it a compliment. You'll have people lining up soon enough to take you out," she said. "So you're here with your…" and Castiel braced himself to see the hate in her eyes or the fake politeness, but instead there was sadness as she said the word, "…family."

"Yes we're here to protest."

"Same here," said Mary. "Oh John is here; along with our two boys, you should come meet them."

"I cannot, I have to go… get more tape," he said.

"Oh okay," she said, "Well here have a cookie."

She handed him what looked like a homemade cookie.

"No thank you."

"Please I insist, and if you don't eat it give it to one of your younger family members. I'm sure one of them would like it. It's a walnut banana chocolate chip cookie."

"Oh okay. Good bye Mary."

"Good bye Castiel. It was good seeing you, take care of yourself," she said and squeezed his shoulder tight.

As he started to walk away a boy about his age with green eyes ran up to Mary and said something. She said something that caused the boy to look up and smile at Castiel. His stomach filled with butterflies for some reason and he found himself smiling back. He didn't want to go to the van but go back and talk with green eyes. Still he kept walking forward and fearing for his lack of grace turned his head forward so not to trip.

Returning from his trip to the van he split the cookie with his little cousin Anna. She smiled and asked for more. That's when Mary and her group of counter protesters started playing the song. The noise drowning out anyone else hearing the truth, Castiel confessed the cookie's origins and swore her to secrecy.

He looked up to watch them finish when the boy from earlier saw him standing there. The boy with green eyes looked confused for a moment, but he smiled again. But it was mischievous this time, like he knew some secret and it caused a hotness to fill Castiel's body. He could feel himself blushing and green eyes seemed to know because he winked. Castiel turned away from the boy with green eyes and refocused on the protest.

The next day he managed to get the copy of the music out of his hiding place in the piggy bank and read it. He threw it in the garbage.

Then he thought of green eyes's smile, Castiel fished it out of the trash and put it back.

_**A/N: Having been that age and fallen for a guy with green eyes and a mischievous smile all I can say is, RUN CAS! Oh first crushes you can suck. What were yours like?**_


	3. 2001

**Forty-Four Years and a Thirty Minute Drive**

_A/N: Hardest f-ing chapter to write. And I had already written it but kept going over it._

_Didn't go the Westboro Baptist Website because I refuse to give those people web hits but read their Wikipedia entry. And they call Catholics vampires thus the use of vampires in this chapter. _

**2001**

When Castiel was 24 years old, he knew the truth, he just had to stay the course. There were times when his faith was tested by living away from his family in Lawrence. It was only these past few years in order to get his education. There was temptation and he fought with himself, his family, in particular his Aunt, often giving him looks whenever his eyes lingered to long on a member of the same sex.

But he had proved himself a good warrior for God. In fact he had told them about the travesty his school was partaking in by presenting this play. He had set-up and organized this protest with his family. They were bringing the truth to the sinners.

The early summer sun was beating down on him and his family. Late July in the plains was a muggy hot affair. He could feel the sweat trickling down his back.

He had not felt good when he woke up that morning. But he had to do this and kept drinking more caffeine to say alert. He was doing this for his family, his soul and because this was the righteous way.

He just had to keep repeating that in his head.

"Castiel," said his Aunt Judy, "Go grab more signs with Anna and maybe talk with her."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he took the keys from her and signaled to Anna to follow him. His cousin nodded and put her sign down then started the trek back to their vehicles.

They walked a block and turned a corner, the sun their constant companion. He should get a water bottle from the car.

"Anna," he started.

She groaned and side eyed him.

"Judy set you up to this didn't she?"

"She just thinks…"

"No she really doesn't. Listen Gabriel was right this place is horrible. What we are doing is wrong."

"ANNA!" snapped Castiel. "My brother even though he is older is the one who is wrong. This is a country of sin, the way they appease the Sodomites, the liars, the vampires and Jews. Either we burn with them or we save ourselves from their sins."

"Listen to yourself. I know you have doubts. I know what you really think but you put on this face because of who you are. Do not hate others because you hate yourself. In order to love these people accept who you are."

"And who am I Anna?"

"You're Castiel, you're…you're… you were created this way by God."

"You know nothing, the bible says…"

"YES! The bible says Jesus said the greatest commandment was to love thy neighbor. And all we do instead is condemn them…"

"They condemn themselves."

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound like a bad preacher from a crappy movie of the week. No, we are doing it to ourselves. And I can't be a part of it any more," she said and started to walk faster down the block.

He tried to keep up with her but could feel instead himself slowing, the burst of adrenaline from the argument spent.

"You cannot walk away from this…" he said his breathing getting harder, slowing down and he felt himself fall on his knees.

When did his mouth get so dry? Looking up at the sun beating down on him, but how could it be so dark when he was in the light? looking at the light? His body hot…it was a deep pain… his voice called… opened his eyes briefly a face framed by the sun above him… shiny green eyes … beautiful… hmm another dream…one of those dreams… he told Aunt Judy he stopped having them...dark…voices shouting something about water… a breeze across him … hmmm his shirt must be off…was he swimming… and the cool waters enveloped him…slowly back to world the murmurs getting louder…

Then there was nothing.

When he came to he was wet, and a feeling of compression in the middle of his chest.

A deep voice calling his name, "Come on Castiel, wake up man. "

He felt full lips breath into him, the stubble scratching him lightly, he moved his arm to push the man away but he could barely lift his arm.

"Dean he just moved," said another voice.

"Oh thank god. Put down the phone Sam. Rufus will be here soon."

Castiel slowly opened his eyes to see the profile of a man with light hair, sharp cheekbones and the lips that were just pressing to his mouth. The man Dean turned his head and looked at him.

Green eyes like those in his dreams.

Oh no, and did he just say that aloud? Evidently not because the man continued to stare at him, then put his hand on his arm.

"Glad you could join us," said the man who then smiled a slow steady dimpled grin.

Now it was an, oh shit.

"We're going to put you back into the water. You still need to cool down some more. Okay?"

Castiel nodded his throat was to dry to say anything yet.

"Isaac, Sam grab his legs, I'll get his upper body."

A very tall white guy and a bald black guy lifted his legs while Castiel could feel himself pressed against Dean. The two set his legs down in the water, while Dean slowly let him down against an inclined edge.

"Can you stay sitting up?" asked Dean.

Castiel nodded and attempted to smack his lips; it made a dry cracked noise instead.

"Sam still got those ice chips? Isaac could you check the ETA on Rufus? My Mom should know."

"Right here," said Sam who handed a cup over to Dean.

"Alright I'm going to give you a few. You're probably parched. We'll move up to some water and Gatorade after these."

He started feeding them to Castiel who was trying to ignore the way his fingers brushed across his lips.

"Hey Sam, tell his cousin and brother he's awake."

_Brother?_, wondered Castiel.

Dean must have known what he was thinking.

"Your cousin Anna was really worried, you're very lucky she was there. After we got you in here she called your brother Gabriel. He got here about five minutes ago. When they left the room to talk to my parents you uh sort of stopped breathing."

He stopped breathing? And Gabriel was here? That helped to distract Castiel from each touch of Dean's fingers and the way he stared at him. But where was here?

"Um where am I?" he asked.

Dean blinked and looked him in a strange way, "Uh wow your throat must really be scratchy."

"Nope he just sounds like he gargles with gravel everyday," said another voice Castiel knew really well.

"Hello Gabriel."

"Cassie-boy."

"Cas!" shouted Anna, a red blur, who ran in and was hugging him tight getting wet from the tub.

He attempted to hug her back, and watched over her shoulder as his brother shook Dean's hand. There was a low conversation that he could not hear over Anna as she talked about what happened.

He gathered from what he she said, he collapsed on the ground. Luckily these guys were coming out a few houses down and saw what happened. Dean was a paramedic and got him into the house. They put him in the bathtub. Meanwhile she called Gabriel and he just got here, she was worried.

That's when an older black man with a stern expression walked into the bathroom.

"Rufus," said Dean who shook the man's hand.

"I take it my patient is the one in the tub?" said Rufus who walked over to the tub. "Excuse me young lady."

Anna nodded and moved out of the way.

"Hello Castiel, I'm Dr. Turner and well you gave everyone here quite a fright. From the sounds of it you had a heat stroke. What have you had to drink today?"

"Coffee and coke," he said then had to clear his throat.

The doctor nodded like he suspected as much. That's when he noticed a Star of David peaking out from behind a collar. Castiel could not help but stare at the man even more. Just where the hell did Anna bring him?

Dean moved next to Dr. Turner and was about to hand the cup over.

"Dean fill it with cool water instead," instructed the doctor.

"Of course," he said and got up to grab some from the tap.

"Please keep this under your tongue," he said and placed the thermometer into his mouth.

There was a beeping noise just as Dean sat back down, Rufus pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it.

"Good you're at a normal level. Go ahead give him some water Dean," he said as he pushed himself up to go talk with his brother and cousin.

Castiel lifted his hand out of the water and took the cup. Dean cradled it as he tipped it back.

"Go slow," Dean advised.

Castiel heard as the doctor said he needed to rest for a few hours.

"He can crash on my bed for a few hours," said Dean.

There seemed to be an agreement about that while Castiel wanted to protest and say he should get away this place. He tried to convey that to Gabriel who merely gave him a look of shut it, you're resting.

"Alright you two guys help him get to the room," said Dr. Turner.

They got him out of the tub and there was slow walk down the hall to a room two doors down but felt two million miles away.

They set him down on a big bed, and got him to drink some more water. The top sheet, which felt like what he imagined clouds felt like, was pulled over him. Closing his eyes there was comfort and peace.

When Castiel awoke later he heard someone humming a song he distantly knew.

He opened his eyes to see a woman knitting what he suspected to be a sock. When she looked up, Castiel couldn't believe it.

"Mary?"

"Hello Castiel. Glad to know I have not aged much."

"What are you doing here?"

That's when Dean walked in.

"Hey Mom is he awake yet?"

His eyes must have opened wider because she chuckled at him.

"Castiel this is my eldest son Dean. I believe you met my younger son Sam."

"I assume you mean the tall guy," answered Castiel.

Mary and Dean both smiled and nodded.

"You have the same smile," he said.

"Oh," said Dean.

"No it's nice, it's a good smile."

"Well you still have the bluest eyes I've ever seen," said Mary. "Doesn't he Dean?"

Dean blushed and nodded, "Yes, yes he does."

Mary seemed to smile at that, "Oh here you need to have some more water. Dean help him with the water glass."

Dean grabbed the cup and handed it to him from the bedside table. Castiel licked his lips then took the straw and started sipping.

"Um I'll let you two catch up," said Dean who walked out of the room.

For sometime they talked. Turned out this was a house Dean, Sam, Isaac and a fourth roommate named Tamara rented from a family friend. They all attended the University together. Dean even though a paramedic was back in school for the engineering program, Sam pre-law, Isaac poetry and Tamara in business.

He told her about going there for undergrad then finishing up his law degree. Her intrigued questions, gentle teasing, words of encouragement and just in general her maternal nature made him realize just how much he missed his own mother. He ended up telling her about his mother's death weeks before he bumped into her ten years ago. How things were not easy, he did not exactly come out and say what doubts he held but she held his hand tight as he tried to express what he had been holding in for sometime. Gabriel with his leaving and now Anna's own doubts were just bringing more and more questions up.

That's when he started to cry. He'd blame it later on the combination of exhaustion and just everything that was happening. She climbed into the bed and enveloped him in a hug.

She held him; he didn't even mind the warmth from her body. He could smell a light perfume that reminded him of his Mother, so like her but not her. Castiel wept. She continued to rub his back and scratched the base of his head with her nails, relaxing him

At the first sign of a yawn Mary insisted he take another drink of water and lay his head down.

Sleep claimed him once again.

When Castiel awoke a second time this time it was just Dean sitting at his bedside, knitting what looked like a very blue hat.

"Could I have more water?" he asked.

Dean looked up in surprise, "Um oh of course."

Dean put down his knitting and grabbed the glass from the table closer to the door.

Castiel was sprawled across the bed, closer to the window. Instead of handing the glass to him, Dean sat on the bed next to him and held the glass to Castiel's mouth. Dean tipped it back and Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's that was holding the glass. He finished the whole thing then placed it on the closer table. Dean was saying nothing, just sitting there next to him.

He seemed to be debating something in his head, his eyes searching Castiel's face. That's when Dean leaned forward and touched his lips to Castiel's in what was the religious man's first kiss he truly enjoyed.

Castiel having been kissed before knew it was common to close one's eyes but found he could not. When Dean pulled back he seemed as shocked by himself as Castiel felt.

"You have freckles," said Castiel.

Dean stared at him, then smiled, "Not many people notice that."

"I uh just did, they're right there across the bridge of your nose," said Castiel and his damn traitorous hand reached up and started tracing the length and breadth of said freckles.

His hand stopped only to stay on Dean's face, holding it, while his thumb stroked a cheekbone. He could see how pale he was in comparison to the younger man. And just how young and beautiful he was.

"You're gorgeous," he said voicing his thoughts.

Dean blushed and leaned forward, except instead of a brief gentle kiss, it was different.

In later years Castiel would realize how chaste it all was, but at that moment there were full lips, seemingly everywhere, a tongue inside his mouth and hands were buried in hair. He could barely catch up.

Dean then pulled off and was sucking on his neck on some spot that Castiel had never realized existed but would never forget. Castiel had his nose buried in Dean's hair wondering how one human being could smell like everything he ever wanted.

The younger man's hand moved down his body and brushed his nipple. But at his own first sound of pleasure a loud moan muffled by Dean's hair, he stopped.

What the hell was he doing?

He had to stop.

He pushed Dean off of him, the green eyed man flushed and dazed.

"Stop, we have to stop, this is wrong," said Castiel.

Dean looked even more confused and asked, "What?"

"No, just get out of here."

"Castiel?" he said and attempted to touch him.

"NO! Do not touch me. You are sin incarnate. We're both going to hell. If we both don't ask for forgiveness we're going to burn in eternal damnation," said Castiel looking at his hands.

"Castiel James Novak, shut the fuck up," said a familiar voice. "Dean I'm sorry about this, you should tell Anna we gotta go. Please close the door behind you."

Castiel looked up to see his older brother standing there.

"I just walked in on you making out with a guy," said Gabriel.

Castiel was about to protest he was in fact rejecting the advances.

"Save it little brother. I saw, stepped out because for once in your life you were being true to who you are. Then you started yelling at a guy who saved your freaking life all because you can't handle the fact that you're gay.

Castiel opened his mouth and Gabriel just held up his hand to stop him from saying anything more.

"Here's the thing I don't care, you are not condemned by me. And you need to own up to who you are. Otherwise you will be miserable the rest of your life.

"While these nice people are not kicking us out, I think after what you just did we should probably leave. I'm going to drop you and Anna off at your place then I'll go tell '_the family_'," said Gabriel. "You two are okay. I'll tell them Anna will be staying with me from now on and I'm going to give you a few days. You however need to think about it."

Gabriel walked out, and Castiel sat there in the quiet. Gabriel with an assist from John Winchester got him into his car. Mary kissed him on his head and just looked him with sadness in her eyes. Sam and Isaac waved goodbye while Dean stood on the front porch his arms crossed, a black woman standing next to him. Castiel could not see his face but figured he was not happy.

Gabriel's car took off into the cool summer night, all the windows were open, the rush of wind the only thing that kept the drive back from being quiet.

They got to his place and he got into bed after more water.

In his dream he was at the Kansas River. Except instead of the songs that his family had created and would teach him to sing. He heard the song of love that he first heard when he met the Winchesters. It was filling his head as he waded into the river; it was cool and refreshing, like the water in the tub from earlier.

He was under the water and it was louder than when he was on the surface. He broke through and the world of his dream was different, he did not know how but he could feel a change.

This was a new baptism.

Another rebirth.

The next day he walked to the record store, when he asked the salesclerk for a CD, the clerk smiled.

"Of course Cassie-boy. I think we might even have a single for it. And hey you might even get a discount," teased Gabriel as he fidgeted with his name badge.

"Also Gabriel what is a Zeppelin?"

His brother laughed and slapped him on the back, then started steering him to some racks.

"Oh brother we're going to have some fun."

That night after the first listen to the single he made the decision to learn the trumpet.


	4. 2011

**Forty-Four Years and a Thirty Minute Drive**

_ _A/N: So for those who do not know, Castiel's family is based off of Westboro Baptist Church people. They started protesting solider's funerals, in the mid 2000's and yes it is horrible. They also rewrite songs to be full of hate and anger which they then sing at their protests. So I thought wouldn't it be brilliant if people were to go there and only sing songs of love. Play musical instruments and just drown out the anger. Thus this story was born. Which makes me laugh that they inspired me to write my first slash story ever.__

**2011**

When Castiel was 34 years old, he was listening to the radio at his job. DJ Tamara was talking about how there was that _"family"_ protesting a solider. This time it was not a fallen solider but a living one. She was California solider named Madison who had just returned home; after being hurt in Afghanistan. But due to the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell, she was getting married to her longtime girlfriend Jessica in Iowa, since they missed the window in California. And according to Tamara they, meaning the people who had raised him, were going to be across from the church on the wedding day. He flinched every time he heard about these events, he wondered just how far their fall would be.

And even though it broke his heart to see it, he would be there.

He drove through the small town, and could already see those who were there to go against the church. He followed cars into a public parking lot and parked in a spot under some birch trees.

That's when he heard him.

"Hey Sammy yeah I just pulled in…Where are you guys?...Oh okay."

Castiel couldn't believe it, okay he could, but still it was him.

"Dean?"

The man looked over and his face crossed from curious to wary.

"Castiel."

He did remember him, which he was not sure if that made it worse. Suddenly he had no idea what to say, his tongue was heavy. Dean however seemed to notice something.

"You do know you have a rainbow flag sticker on your car."

"What?"

"The rainbow flag."

"Yes. I put that there."

"You do know what it means."

"Yes, I do," he said trying to remember every single thing he wanted to say to this man for the past ten years.

Castiel had expected shouting from Dean, maybe a punch but a discussion about a rainbow sticker never even occurred to him.

"Listen I'm sorry for all that stuff years ago," said Castiel.

"What you mean saying I'm sin incarnate and going to hell. I know I shouldn't be angry," said Dean his voice laced with sarcasm, "But as a person I was a little offended and…"

"I'm gay."

"That doesn't change anything the fact of the matter is…" and suddenly his statement must have caught up with Dean. "Okay that changes things... Well I knew you were; but the fact that you're saying it aloud and have a rainbow sticker on what looks like a Prius along with an: Obama, Coexist and Green Party stickers. Hmm, wow, when you do a 180 you go for the whole shebang."

"Yeah," said Castiel with a laugh, "By acknowledging it, it did change me quite a bit. And you have to admit, me kissing you back all those years ago was a strong indicator I imagine."

"True. So you're here…"

"To play trumpet with you guys," said Castiel holding up his case. "You know if you're doing what you normally do."

Dean started to laugh and gestured to the guitar case and amp he was pulling out of his trunk.

They walked over to where the protests and counter-protests were taking place. Both men even though they shared one kiss, had an easy chemistry and Dean wondered if only things had not ended like they had all those years ago. Not knowing that Castiel over the years occasionally thought the same thing.

There were shocked looks from the tall man who Castiel remembered as Sam. He was leading the singers. His girlfriend Jo was holding a saxophone and talking with a group of four people. She smiled and shook his hand when introduced. Mary welcomed him with a hug and John gave him a hearty handshake. That's when he heard the people who raised him start to sing one of their made up songs about God hating people.

Mary stood at the front of the large crowd, assembled in front of the church and called for everyone's attention. She explained the ceremony would not be for a few more hours but still they would be playing music so the couple and their guests while they entered and got ready would not have to listen to the people across the street. Everyone had to organize by instruments and the singers to be behind the musicians.

Castiel was in a group with two other trumpeters. A teenage girl named Lucy and an older man named Wynton. The song, the one he learned this instrument for, is first on their set and he sees the group buzzing. He quietly confers with the other two and they tell him he can take lead for it.

"Okay, trumpets, you are going to start us off."

A brilliant conductor, Mary started by pointing at the three and so the song began. With each breath he expelled and note produced Castiel felt elated. Then the singers joined in he put down his instrument and sang along softly the one word he was always looking for; love.

When a few clear voices took the lead of the lyrics. He hit his marks and then the loud sound of Dean's electric guitar cut through. He looked over to see Dean looking at him, he didn't blush instead he smiled back at him. They held the look, and the strings joined in and Castiel had to get ready for his cue.

Castiel couldn't look back for the next few moments.

And then his moment to shine. He played his solo and when he sat his trumpet down next to his body he looked over and saw Dean smiling. Castiel couldn't help but smile back at him, biting his lip and continuing to look at him.

Unobserved by both of them was Sam who smiled and caught eyes with Jo. They had one of their silent couple conversations, there was to be a change to the schedule of music.

Sam sang, "Duh-de-duh-de-duh." and started clapping. Jo's sax joined in with him.

Mary started laughing and said to the assembled group, "Okay change in plans, 'I'm in Heaven When You Smile.' Ready Dean? Castiel?" she said with a mischievous smile catching them looking at one another.

Both men broke eye contact and blushed.

The next day when he let Dean into his apartment the man walked around admiring his artwork. Castiel felt embarrassed and looked down when Dean finally got to what Castiel considered the thing that started it all. The copied sheet of lyrics of The Beatles, "All You Need is Love", he had received all those years before. Blue eyes looked up to see green eyes staring at him with a smile on his freckled face.

This time Castiel took the lead and kissed Dean first.


	5. 2021

Forty-Four Years and a Thirty Minute Drive

2021

When Castiel was 44 he was laying in the park. His daughter sleeping on him. They had been cloud watching, when she had fallen asleep. Now her breath was a steady rhythm on his cheek, lulling him into his own nap. He realized he was being asked a question.

"Pardon?" he asked sitting up gently not to wake his daughter.

"I recognize that look of exhaustion," said Ellen with a knowing smile. "So is there anything else you'll need for tomorrow?"

"Anna and Gabriel are flying in later but Bobby and Karen are picking them up. So maybe have a drink ready for Bobby when he gets to dinner."

"I think your brother is the Dennis the Menace to Bobby's Mr. Wilson," said Ellen.

"Truer words have never been spoken," he said watching as Dean and their son Jimmy kicked a soccer ball with Sam, his eldest JJ and Grandpappy John, as he was now know, while Bill and Mary played goalies.

"You, do know those moon eyed lovey dovey looks disappear after you seal this deal," teased Jo holding Sam and her's three-year-old son David.

In a fortuitous moment Sam lifted his shirt to wipe his face and showed off his still in shape physique. Jo made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat.

"Yeah, uh huh," said Castiel.

"What?" Jo said. "That was not lovey dovey, that was good old lust."

Ellen and Castiel started laughing.

The next day they stood in front of friends and family and got legally married in the state of Kansas. The day the law, legalizing their marriage, had passed Dean and Castiel, or that nice Winchester couple as they were known by their elderly neighbor Ms. McGee, at the courthouse getting everything in order. Now a few months later they were at their reception.

Sam was at the microphone telling a story about how he knew Dean was in love because he attempted to cook, not just grill a dinner.

Castiel knew it ended with them having to use a fire extinguisher and looked as his husband got a shade of pink.

"And now for the first dance…"

Castiel heard the tell tale first strains.

"Sammy this is not really dancing music."

"Like you know how to dance. Besides I think this is what started it all."

Castiel saw his husband mouth, 'bitch' to his brother and Sammy mouth, 'jerk' back at him.

"Thanks for not saying bitch aloud, kids might pick it up," Cas, as Dean called him, teased.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, how about a dance Mr. Wincherster?"

"Don't mind if I do Mr. Winchester."

They moved on the dance floor the song playing loudly when Dean leaned forward and sang the lyrics in his ear.

"All you need is love, all you need is love, love is all you need."

His breath warm still sent a shiver down his back. Castiel pulled back to look at the man he loved and sang along with him.

"Love is all you need."

Looking at him he could see the faint freckles and his hazel eyes. He rubbed his palm against his cheek, he leaned forward kissing his husband feeling his jaw as he slowly opened his mouth to make it a little dirtier. Castiel knew he needed to pull back.

"Not in public, we got tonight."

"Thank god for that," said Dean.

"Oh my eyes!" wailed Jimmy as the song changed over to some upbeat pop ditty; Castiel could see Rufus and Adam were standing next to him cracking up. Sam invited people onto the dance floor.

"And your parents for taking them," added Castiel, looking at Mary dancing with her namesake and John.

They moved to the song for a few moments.

"Who is this?" asked Castiel.

"I have no idea," admitted Dean.

Mary must have run away from her two dancing partners because Castiel felt a tug on his pants, he looked down to see her.

"Up Poppa?"

"Of course my beautiful girl," he said and lifted her up.

Jimmy then ran out onto the dance floor and tugged on Dean's pant leg, a moment later he was eye level with him.

"Oh you're almost getting to big for this buddy," said Dean.

"Play it again Uncle Sam!" shouted Jimmy.

"Yeah," nodded Mary in agreement.

Sam smiled, and looked at the couple from the DJ booth, both nodded. The kids were right.

The trumpets and guitar blared as the family danced, surrounded by people they loved and sang along with them.


	6. 2025 and Thirty Minute Drive

_Forty-Four Years and a Thirty Minute Drive_

_2025_

_or Four Years and the Thirty Minute Drive Chapter_

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading. And yes I know fluff but well fluff is needed too._

Four years later after Castiel had taught Jimmy the trumpet and Dean taught Mary the ukulele. The children finally asked, why that song?

The next day they drove thirty minutes. There outside his childhood home, now abandoned and dilapidated, he told his children his story while he held his husband's hand. Even though they were only 8 and 10 they never liked being talked down to. They were raising them to tell the truth even if it was not pleasant. The night before after one of the long talks Dean did not relish, they figured if ever they should hear the truth. It should be this.

Besides Mary and Jimmy would know this and could ask questions as they grew.

Turned out his daughter had the first one.

"Poppa, where are these people now?"

"I'm not sure. We could try to find some of them. But that hate and fear of people different than them; well it's like a big wave. It can hurt people or destroy objects but eventually it recedes. Versus the love that I feel for you two and your Dad, it's like a lake sustained by rain and rivers."

"So I am the rain?" asked Mary.

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

Castiel had to smile too, "Okay so it's not a perfect metaphor..."

Still a silence fell, following the brief moment of respite, as Mary and Jimmy absorbed the information. Castiel wondered briefly if he had lost his children as they got back into the car.

Dean started the car and did not put on the radio. As the Impala turned the corner off the block Cas had grown up on, he knew all would be all right when Dean grabbed and held his hand. Then his family, that loved him unconditionally, hummed, "All You Need is Love," the entire way home.

-End


End file.
